


Injured

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fictober 2019, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, bruised ego, injured roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: A wounded pride just needs some company
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Fictober 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Injured

**Author's Note:**

> I liked when "bruised ego" in the series meant the Roman was literally bruised  
> So I did it again  
> But this time hurt/comfort flavor

"Roman?" A soft knock and "Can I come in?" came from outside.

Roman looked down at his naked torso, seeing the various bruises that littered the skin there. But nothing hurt quite as much as the wounds to his pride.

"Roman?"

"Sure."

Logan swung the door open and shut it behind him. "How are you feeling?"

Roman flopped on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Bruised."

Logan sat beside him. "Yes, you took quite a beating earlier."

Roman only snorted.

"Is there... anything I can do to help?"

Roman turned his head to look up at Logan. "Stay?"

"I... okay."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
